Wark
'''Wark '''is a Troll shadowrunner and ex-bodyguard. He is played by Bitto. Character Information Wark is an adept who is attuned with axes. He started play with a Centurion Laser Axe, which, while legal by in-game standards, brought him lots of attention from law enforcement. He has mentioned that he was once part of a magical order, but claims that it was "a long time ago, before I could be bothered to remember." As an adept with some cyberware and no connections to a magical organization, he has very little magical ability. His Anchored Spells are Killing Hands and Swift and Terrible. These spells in combination with his high Reaction Class (4) usually means that Wark goes first in combat. According to Bitto, Wark's parents disowned him when he became goblinized. The players got word of him during Side Session 3, where he was introduced as Jack Pinkerton's bodyguard. Wark and the runners were hired to keep Jack safe for 48 hours, which they did, but Jack was killed by an adept shortly after they lost sight of him. This left Wark without a job, a real problem for someone with Wark's "lifestyle needs". He accepted Bunny's offer to tag along on the Nosferatu hunt in Tír na nÓg a month later. Wark is aggressively loutish, uncaring, and is obsessed with finding food. Tír na nÓg "welcomed" Wark by arresting him almost immediately after he got off the plane, when the airport security were loudly distressed by Wark's illegal contraband. The people of Tír na nÓg are more often than not actively hostile towards Wark, disgusted by his unkempt appearance and lack of manners. Even some of the runners, Lorenzo and Jerry in particular, have expressed a dislike for Wark. Launch however took a liking to Wark almost immediately, and Lorenzo seems to have grown to respect Wark after he arrived to save the runners from Balanar in Session 2-6. Side Sessions 3-4 Wark was introduced as Jack Pinkerton's bodyguard. He spent most of these sessions shielding Jack from damage and being a jerk to the runners. He believed that he could easily protect Jack by himself, but Jack was killed by the end of Side Session 4 nonetheless. Part 2 Wark encountered the runners departing on the metro after Roger Soaring-Owl had outfitted them. He announced that he was looking for work, and Bunny offered him a place in their crew, much to the confusion and disagreement of Lorenzo and Jerry. Wark was arrested by the Garda after arriving in Tír na nÓg for flying with illegal equipment, namely his axe. His axe was confiscated and a tracking device was surgically placed inside of him. Bridget Malone and Casper strongly believed that Wark had no place on the job. Casper in particular had an almost visceral hatred of Wark, which Wark either did not care about or did not notice. This hatred was divided amongst the runners after Wark crashed a boat that Casper rented for one of their runs, believing he could easily drive it without any skill. He was arrested again as a result of this and put in jail. He broke out with the help of Packrie Mackrie and his cellmate Tony Pajamas, and obtained a headjammer that prevented the Garda from tracking him. After he obtained a jammer, Packrie Mackrie attempted to coerce Wark with violence into helping him, but Wark's natural lifestyle as a bodyguard meant he was willing to work with Packrie as a business relationship. Packrie Mackrie gave Wark a number of instructions and guidelines pertaining the hunt for the Nosferatu. Most notably, Wark did not attend the meeting at Atlan Lodge, and instead armed farmers with shotguns who were wannabe vampire hunters. This act saved Lorenzo and Launch from Balanar and led to Balanar's retreat. However, Wark's business relationship became a serious problem after Packrie Mackrie was suspected of altering the runners' files. Martin Harlech believed that he was working with Packrie to conspire the attack. Harlech also revealed that Wark had been keeping this information from the runners, but this became a problem for another day after deeper concerns were brought up.